kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emu Hojo (Chibi Rider)
|firstepisode = |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |affiliation = Good}} is the main character of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and is a main character of Chibi Rider. History Upon finding an apartment in Touto, Emu set up applications at Ichigou's café. After several hours of failed attempts, he got Wizard and Gaim to join him. Rider Form *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 137.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Ex-Aid's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugstar-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. In this form, Ex-Aid can generate platforms to jump onto, allowing him to traverse difficult to reach areas. This form is stronger than Ex-Aid's Level 2 form, having exactly 2 more tons of Punching Power and 1.3 tons more Kicking Power, however it is less agile. Appearances: To be added - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Ex-Aid's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. This form is based on fighting games. This form is physically weaker than Ex-Aid's Level 1 form, evidenced by having exactly two tons less of Punching Power and 1.3 tons less Kicking Power, however it is considerably more agile. Ex-Aid's fighting style revolves around using his enhanced jumping abilities to bounce around enemy and avoid attacks. Appearances: To be added - Level 3= *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 118.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 57.0 t (when using the Gekitotsu Smasher). *'Kicking power': 14.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 39.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Robot Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. His chest is covered with the and , which rewrite the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, while his shoulders are protected by a pair of having built-in power assist devices to enhance his combat ability. Ex-Aid's main weapon in this form is his left robot arm , which amplifies Ex-Aid's punching power by 10 times. It is also equipped with a small rocket booster for ranged attack. In this form, Ex-Aid's speed and jump height are lowered, which is countered by substantial increases in brute strength (primarily with his punching power), far above any Level 2 Riders. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid fires the Gekitotsu Smasher at the enemy and then punches the enemy while putting the Gekitotsu Smasher back on, dealing massive damage with the after-shock created. Appearances: to be added - Shakariki Sports= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 104.4 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. is an alternate upgraded fighter form for Ex-Aid, accessed by inserting the Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the Sports Gamer bike combines with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form's stats are identical to that of Genm's Sports Action Gamer Level 3. This Level 3 form's punch is vastly inferior to that of Robot Action Gamer's, but its kick, speed, and jump height are notably higher. This form's finisher is the : }} - Level 4= *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 103.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.7 t. *'Kicking power': 20.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 45.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is another alternate upgrade to Ex-Aid's primary form, surpassing Level 3 in all but Robot Action Gamer's punching power, accessed by inserting the Ju Ju Burger Gashat along with the Mighty Action X Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, the Burger Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form grants Ex-Aid a massive boost in his speed and kicking power, with the help of a pair of roller blades installed on his feet. Ex-Aid also can fire damage-inflicting ketchup and mustard from the bottles on his forearms. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid creates an energy plate as he skates along and combines the ingredients of a hamburger using the arm cannons, and once the ingredients are complete, he delivers the hamburger to its client (in this case, Burgermon) with the energy plate becoming an actual plate. }} - Level 0= Bike Action Gamer Level 0 *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Ex-Aid's Level 0 form, activated by inserting the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat (Combi Fukkatsu Version) and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. In this form, the Bike Gamer fuses with Ex-Aid, becoming part of his armor. This form's finisher is the : Ex-Aid throws the Front and Rear Armed Units at the enemy and does a flying kick in a manner similar to a pincer attack. }} }} - Super= *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 139.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 22.2 t *'Kicking power': 28.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 54.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.2 sec. is Ex-Aid's first upgrade form, activated by inserting the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. It's a redesign of Level 1 with azure and orange hair, and a different chest piece. Compared to his other forms, Ex-Aid has far superior stats in this form, as shown when he is able to damage Genm Zombie Gamer Level X with ease, something that neither Kamen Riders in Level 3 or even Level 5 could do. In these forms, Ex-Aid's Rider Gauge is tripled, as his durability and physical strength are raised significantly. As revealed in Chou Taisen Remake, if Ex-Aid Level X's health is too low, he cannot level up into Level XX. Appearances: - Level XX= Double Action Gamer Level XX *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 98.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 32.3 t *'Kicking power': 40.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 66.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.0 sec. is Ex-Aid's upgraded fighter form, accessed from Double Action Gamer Level X by closing and reopening the lever. In this form, Ex-Aid splits into two separate bodies and wields the Gashacon Key Slasher. Despite the title, both Ex-Aids' are Level X Riders, thus the "XX" rank is due to their combined Level, since they are in fact the same person. The azure Ex-Aid XX L acts like Emu as he is relatively calm and prioritizes the patient's safety first. His other half, the orange Ex-Aid XX R acts like the Genius Gamer M; he is cocky and prioritizes defeating the enemy to ensure victory. As opposed to becoming slightly weaker like going from Level 1 to Level 2, leveling up into this form offers a massive power boost, as all of Ex-Aid's stats are increased. As stated by Kuroto Dan, each separated Ex-Aid has the power of Level X, so the total level is added up to 20 as Level XX. Furthermore, if both personalities objectives is synchronized, Ex-Aid can perform various outstanding joint-attacks. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** : Ex-Aid Level XX R and L perform a series of kicks at the enemy, before transforming back into Level X, who double punches the enemy in the sky, then separates back into the Level XX R and L, both of whom would later double kick the enemy. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: **Main Finishers *** ****'Blade:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange and teal energy X cross slash at the enemy. ****'Axe:' Ex-Aid Level XX R creates another Gashacon Key Slasher for Level XX L to use, and they both attack at the same time, creating an orange energy slash at the enemy. ****'Gun:' *** : ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. **Gashat combinations ***Mighty Action X **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' Ex-Aid Level XX L or R delivers two powerful energy blasts that takes the form of Mighty and Robots Gamer. **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' **** *****'Blade:' *****'Axe:' *****'Gun:' *** ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' ***'Maximum Mighty X:' ****'Blade:' ****'Axe:' ****'Gun:' Appearances: Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid Episodes 13-16, 18, 20-24, 29, 40, 41, True Ending }} - Maximum Mighty X= |-| 2= *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 256.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 99.0 t *'Kicking power': 99.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 99.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.99 sec. is Ex-Aid's super form, accessed by inserting the Maximum Mighty X Gashat into the Gamer Driver, pulling the lever (causing Ex-Aid to transform into Action Gamer if he hasn't already), and then pressing the button on top of the Gashat to combine with the Maximum Gamer. The form itself is a hefty mecha-like form resembling Ex-Aid's chibi Level 1 form. In this form, Ex-Aid's stats skyrocket tremendously with the massive power brought by the Maximum Gamer, to the point where not even Genm as Genm X can surpass and being beaten easily by Ex-Aid's brutal attacks, making him a great force to be reckoned with. He wields the the Gashacon Key Slasher from Mighty Brothers XX. This form also has the ability to rewrite the Bugster coding, allowing him to remove a Rider's compatibility or some of his enemy's powers, Rider or Bugster alike. This form has a variety of different abilities. The Maximum Gamer can fly, shoot lasers from its eyes, and can stretch its limbs drastically. Ex-Aid is also able to eject from the Maximum Gamer in the form of Action Gamer, retaining Level 99 but gaining more agility. Meanwhile, the Maximum Gamer enters some kind of autopilot state, but the extent of its independent combat capabilities is unknown. This form has two finishers: *Gamer Driver finisher: ** : Ex-Aid punches into the ground to send the enemy flying into the air, then jumps after it and delivers a kick to it as the enemy descends. *Gashacon Key Slasher finisher: ** : ***'Blade:' Ex-Aid charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful red energy slash at the enemy. ***'Axe:' ***'Gun:' Ex-Aid surrounds himself with yellow energy before shooting the same enemy at the opponent. The shot then traps the enemy in a pink energy ball before it disintegrates. Appearances: - }} - Mighty Creator VRX= VRX Creator Gamer *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is an upgrade form for Ex-Aid. The form allows Ex-Aid to create weapons to attack enemies, such as swords and missiles, using the power of virtual reality. }} }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation Device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - carrier strap for Gashats Weapons *Gashacon Breaker - Standard sidearm weapon, hammer and sword. Notes See Also *Emu Hojo (Prime Reality) - The version of Emu from the main continuity used in stories by Pikatwig.